Story Plots
by ladyphoenix16
Summary: The plot of my stories


Tittles and Plot by Lady Phoenix

Romance:

**Rival**

-A story about a girl torn between two guys that loves her truly. The girl's named is Irish. She has been adopted by a couple that is disable (unano). When she learns the truth she will find the truth behind her origins!

What will she know?

The story tells about the importance of family, friendship and what love can do to make impossible be possible! Love conquers all!

**The Necklace**

- This is a story about a girl who disguised herself as a guy to run away from her problems in their hometown. Christian (his long lost boyfriend) on the other hand is suffering from an illness called amnesia. He forgets about his past that includes Nikki. What will Nikki do to find Christian and her mother in Manila? And how can she be free from the obsession of her childhood friend? Can love find a way to the hearts of two people who deeply loves each other?

**Is it Wrong to Love You?**

**-** Is it really wrong to fall in love with someone that you know that it can't be yours no matter what you do and no matter how you fight for it? For Carlo, Colleen is his little sister even if they're not a true sibling. But he can't hold his feelings anymore, He want to tell the world that he loves her! Not as a sister but as a woman!

**You Are The Music In Me**

She is the most beautiful girl in town. She gets whatever she wants until one day she encounters an accident that will changed her life forever. The famous singer and known as a wild and selfish woman start to lived as an ordinary girl and met a guy that is destined for her. But is he really her destined one? Find out to this novel that will truly touch your heart! A story that tells about love and the beauty of music.

**Unexpected Love**

- This is a story about a young girl named TEANG who need to work hard early as a maid in LOZANO MANSION to help her poor family. Kian, is a young multi-millionaire who believe that Ashley (his girlfriend) is the one who destined for him. But everything changes when these two people met. They encountered the UNEXPECTED LOVE that they don't even know that exist..

**Flames**

This is a modern day of Romeo and Juliet but has a twist and mix of humor. Abraham and Penelope's family is a mortal enemy. Their family is rivals from the start and they do nothing but to get in each other's throat. But Abraham has a secret. He is secretly in love with the youngest sibling of Montez Family! But he can't let anyone to know the truth because if anyone find out there will be a huge war!

**Love in Disguise**

Bianca adapted to the household of one of the famous and noble family of Salvatorre family. She knows nothing about love and often mister prêt other people's feelings and behavior. In short, she is naive. But what if, if she fell in love with one of her best friends? Is he going to love her back? or the for the first time she will be heartbroken? And what will happen if she found out that the two of her adopted brothers was in love with her?

**Mediocre**

-A short story about a girl who want to live a kind of mediocre and simple life. She has everything but she feels so empty so she decided to find herself but soon she finds love.

I made this story for our activity in literature and I even used my friends name for fun ^^

Fantasy:

**Stronger Fighter**

Many years has been passed since the fight between the good and evil that takes place in the world of Adeniss. The stronger fighter along with the legendary beast has successfully captured the union of evils in a gigantic crystals that will only last a hundreds of decades. The curse has been vanished and the unions of evils will revive once again and they want to conquer the world this time. The warrior has been chosen by fate. They will be the next Stronger Fighter! But can they really do it since all of them has their different ways of life? Find out with this fantastic adventure-romance that is based to one of the most famous super sentai in japan, Boukenger!

**Stronger Fighter 2**

They known each other from childhood. They are trained to be a great warrior that will saved the earth from evils. But what if they transported to another world that has all modern technologies and a more complicated life that they can ever imagined?

**Eternity**

**-**Daniel and Ingrid are best of friends since they were a child. They promised each other that they will never be apart even if they will soon find a person that they want to spend their rest of their lives with. But unknown to them they are husband and wife from their previous life. They are destined to each other but Ares won't let them be together again. Ares is a demon and lives for almost 300 yrs and he'll do anything to get Ingrid's love no matter what it takes.

**In Love with a Ghost**

**- **What if one day you find yourself in a comma and you see your spirit left your body? You see all the people's bad intention to you and they even planning to kill u in your state? That's what what happens to Ivan. And the only solution to his problems is a girl?

**A house Full of Demons**

**-**Chloe is just an ordinary girl. A shy, mediocre and a bit of dense student in Seio Academy. But that's only what she thought. Suddenly, five handsome devils have starting to live with her while her parents are away. And they tell her that she is a princess from a faraway planet that has been destroyed 2oo yrs ago! Who will be her knight? Find out!

FanFics:

**AX: The defenders of the Universe**

A tale of AX warriors starting from their school life. The story has been completely changed and I also made this as a shoujo fanfic since I make Maiden as a lead. It has ful of romance too! and the whole plot is different from the real plot of AX from funny komiks.

The nine warriors has been chosen to defeat the emperor of evil, King Onix. Some of them came from another world and transported back to their real world, the adeniss. All of the warriors has their own power and a story to tell to everyone! ^^,

**Tsuki No Shippo**

-Like all of the fanfics I made, I also changed the plot of Tsuki No Shippo fom the original manga ang I just used its characters. The story takes place in Edno Academy. and the story revolves around Usagi and her adventure to get Hanzo's love!

**Hana to Akuma**

**-**Since this is my most favorite manga I don't really change the whole plot. I just put to this fanfics what I really want to happen in the chapters of Hana to Akuma.

-Hana finally attends school! And she met another man there beide bibi and momo. The guy is a playboy and smart and he fells in ove with Hana! Bib ii extremely jealous! ^^

**Sugo**

-I just made a single scene from my most favorite local show in the Philippines, Sugo!

-Isabel is torn between the love and angst's between two hot twin brothers Miguel and Amante!


End file.
